Home Is Where The Hurt Is
by Christinesoperaghost
Summary: Two years after the fire at the opera house, a new manager brings his wife and 2 children to live there. Is Erik really Alec's imaginary friend? Can Erik have the life he's always wanted? I stink at summaries Please read and review. Oh, and please be ki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Erik (Although I wish I owned Erik. LOL)

This story takes place 2 years after the fire.

The new manager had bought it cheap... too cheap. The opera house had been restored as good as new, and rehearsals for the grand reopening was well underway.

Home Is Where the Hurt Is

Chapter 1 Beginnings

"Papa, is this our new home?" 19 year old Corrine asked excitedly.

"For the time being princess. We will live here until we find a proper home nearby that's available to buy," her father replied.

"It's almost like a castle isn't it mother?"Corrine said as she turned toward her mother.

"Corrine, dear please take 'it' out of the carriage. You know I can't stand the sight of it," her mother said disgustedly.

"Mother, his name is Alec, NOT it," Corrine said as she helped her 5 year old brother out of the carriage and placed him on her hip.

"Don't listen to mother, Alec. You're not an it," Corrine whispered into the boy's ear.

Her thoughts went back to the day her brother was born.

5 years earlier

"What's taking so long? Mama's been in there an awful long time. I hope everything's okay," Corrine thought to herself as she nervously paced the floor.

"Corrine, you've been pacing the floor for the past 2 hours, please sit down. You're making me nervous," Her father stated as he shifted in his chair.

She stopped her pacing and sat down by her father. Just as she sat, that's when she heard it... A baby cry.

"It's here. I'm finally a big sister," Corrine said as she jumped out of the chair.

The door opened and the doctor walked out. He smiled warmly.

"It's a boy. Baby and mother are doing fine."

Her father jumped out of his chair and ran into the room.

"Excited fathers, I see them everyday," the doctor said chuckling.

Then he noticed the girl trying to look past the doctor, and into the room.

"Well, now, you must be the big sister. You must be excited."

"Yes, I was hoping for a brother. I didn't want a sister."

"Oh? And why's that?" the doctor asked

"If I had a sister, then she'd want my dolls and things, and we'd have to share a room. With a brother, I don't have to share my things."

The doctor chuckled at the girl.

"I must go. Tell your mother that I will come back tomorrow to check up on them," he said as he patted the girl's head and walked out of the house.

After he was gone, Corrine stood up and walked to the bedroom. She stopped short when she heard her mother's voice.

"Richard, we can't keep this baby. Look at him. He'll frighten everyone that sees him. He's a freak and I can't stand the sight of him."

Corrine felt her blood run cold. She went into the room, and saw her brother laying in the cradle crying.

"Mama, the baby's crying," Corrine said as she tried to calm down.

"I'm not going to take care of him. He's a hideous monster. No, I think it would be best to let him die, or put him in an institution."

Corrine was shocked to hear her mother talking like that. She ran over and quickly picked her brother up.

"I won't let you. If you put my brother in an institution or let him die, I'll hate you forever. He's MY brother and I will take care of him,"

"Corrie, dear, please understand. What kind of life could he possibly have?" Her father said quietly as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I won't let you put him away like a criminal. He's only an innocent baby, what is his crime?"Corrine said with tears flowing down her face.

"Fine then, if that's the way you see it. It's all yours. Don't expect me to do anything to help you out," her mother said angrily.

Corrine walked over and picked up her brother. As if he could sense what had just happened, he automatically stopped crying. Corrine carried her brother into her room, and sat down on the bed. That was when she finally got a really good look at him.

"Your top lip isn't right, but that's not your fault. It's not like you got to choose that. It's not fair that mother and papa treat you like you're not even human. Just because ou have a cleft lip doesn't mean they can pretend that you don't exist," Corrine quietly whispered to her brother.

The baby kept his eyes on Corrine the whole time she was talking.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to take care of you. However, you do need a name don't you? I know mama and papa won't give you one, so I guess I get to name you. Let's see, how about Louis?"

The baby screwed up his face to cry.

"Okay, okay. You're right, I don't like it either," Corrine said as she rocked her brother.

"How about Alec?"

Corrine and her brother locked eyes.

"Was that a smile?" Corrine asked her brother.

"Okay, then. Alec it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the original characters. That is all, nothing more, nothing less. :)

Chapter 2

Bullies and Kisses

"Corrine, dear, daydreaming not very becoming of a girl your age," her mother said.  
"I'm sorry mother, I was just..." Her father cut her off.  
"Corrine, it's time to go in. Are you excited to see the new opera house?"  
"Yes, I can't wait to see how it's been restored."

The family walked in and found the cast in a rehearsal.  
"Oh, I beg your pardon. I had no idea you were in rehearsals. We'll come back later when you aren't so busy." Richard said, slightly embarrassed.  
A young girl walked up to Corrine.  
"He is so cute. What's his name?"

Alec buried his face in his sister's shoulder, which is what he always did in front of strangers.  
"His name is Alec, and he's really shy," Corrine answered wishing the girl would go away.  
"You don't have to be shy around me. I won't hurt you."  
Alec slowly looked up and locked eyes with the girl.  
"What's wrong with his face? He's ugly."  
"Well, you know what? I think you're the ugly one," Corrine answered angrily.  
Corrine walked away. The girl could only stand there with her jaw dropped open in surprise and disgust. 

A week later in Corrine's bedroom.

"Now where did I put my blue shoes," Corrine thought to herself.  
She looked up in time to see her tear streaked brother standing in the doorway.  
"What's wrong sweet?"  
Alec ran to his sister, threw himself in her arms and cried.  
Corrine picked up the boy and rocked him until his crying stopped.  
"Can you tell me what this is about?"  
"They were laughing at me. They think I'm ugly."  
Corrine carried her brother to the big mirror, and stood him in front of it.  
"Look Alec."  
Alec looked at his reflection, and started crying all over again.  
"I'm ugly."  
"No, you're not."  
Corrine knelt behind him, and folded her brother in a big hug.  
" I think you are the most beautiful boy in the whole world. When you were born, I wanted a little brother so bad I couldn't stand it. I prayed every night that you would be a boy. Now, here you are, and nothing can change that. Don't you see? You're the only wish that ever came true." Alec turned to face his sister. "Really?"  
"Really, and you know what else?"  
"What?"  
"If I loved you any more I think my heart would break under the weight of it."  
Alec threw himself in his sister's arms.  
"I love you too, Cori."   
That name always made her smile. He's the only one that was allowed to call her Cori.

"Will you sing to me?" Alec asked.  
Corrine could never turn down those blue eyes.   
"Alright, just one song."  
Alec climbed up into her lap and snuggled down.

Baby mine don't you cry  
baby mine dry your eyes  
rest your head close to my heart  
never to part   
Baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
pay no heed to what they say  
let your eyes sparkle and shine  
never a tear  
baby of mineIf they knew all about you  
they'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you  
From your head down to your toes  
You're so sweet goodness knows,  
and your soul precious to me  
cute as can be  
baby of mine.  
After she finished the song, Alec gave a long sigh and climbed off her lap.

"I think I'm going to go play now," Alec said after Corrine placed several kisses on his face.  
"Alright Alec. Be careful."

Unbeknownst to them, there was someone else that witnessed the whole scene from behind the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Phantom of the Opera in my dreams. However, the characters Corrine and Alec are mine.

Chapter 3

Is it a ghost or an imaginary friend?

He couldn't believe it. Here's a girl that wasn't afraid of a little boy's deformity. She actually kissed him. If only...

6 months later...

"Cori, Cori" Alec shouted as he ran down the corridor.  
"What is it?" Corrine answered as Alec came bursting into the room.  
"I made a new friend."  
Corrine picked up her little brother and sat him on her lap. She could tell he was really excited.  
"Do you want to tell me about this new friend?" Corrine asked.  
"Well... He wears a mask..."  
Corrine had heard the ballet girls tell dark stories about a ghost that roams the opera house and murders people. They were the best ghost stories she'd ever heard. Now here was her brother talking about this same ghost.  
"He must've heard these stories as well," Corrine thought to herself.  
"Are you listening Cori?" "Yes, I'm listening. You've heard stories of the Opera Ghost and now you've decided to make the ghost your imaginary friend."  
"No, he's not imag'ary. He's real and he's my friend. My best friend," Alec said with a couple tears running down his face.  
"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm glad you have found a friend. You deserve to have lots of friends, but I guess one will do for now."  
"I got to go find him. I want to talk to him some more," Alec said while jumping down from Corrine's lap.   
"Love you Cori."  
"Love you too Alec."  
Corrine smiled after the boy. He had a friend even if this friend was only real to him and no one else. She still believed it was all in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Insert usual stuff here.

Chapter 4

Jealous of an Imaginary friend?

Later that afternoon Corrine was trying to find her brother. She had looked everywhere without sucess.  
"Alec, where are you?" She called  
"Think Corrine where would he be? Not around people that's for sure." Corrine thought to herself.  
She accidently found a secret door and entered.  
"Amazing. Who would've thought there were other corridors behind the walls?"  
"Alec, are you here?" She called into the semi darkness.  
She stopped in her tracks. She could hear her brother laughing and talking to someone, but she couldn't hear the response. She followed the sound around a corner. She saw her brother standing in middle of the corridor looking down and equally dark corridor.  
"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
"I was talking to my friend. It's all right Erik it's only my sister," Alec shouted into the dark.   
Corrine looked in the direction he shouted, but there was no one there.  
"So Alec, what kind of adventure do you want to go on today?" Corrine asked as she squatted down to his level.  
"Do you want to look for buried treasure? Pretend we're lost in a wild and dangerous jungle? Pretend we are the most fearsome pirates in the world? Or do you want to pretend we're stranded on a deserted island?"  
Alec looked at Corrine thoughtfully and said  
"I just want to be with Erik."  
Corrine's heart felt as though it would break. This was the first time ever he turned down going on a great adventure. Her little brother, who depended on her for everything would rather spend his afternoon with someone who wasn't even real.  
"Ok Alec, if that's what you want to do, but if you change your mind, I'll be in my room."  
Corrine walked away feeling quite jealous of this Erik.  
"This is silly to be jealous of an imaginary friend."

Erik had watched the scene from his hiding place. He couldn't get the sad look the girl had on her face out of his mind.  
"She really does love that little boy. I wonder how differently my life might have turned out if I had an older sister that loved me. Just like she loves Alec." Erik thought to himself.  
His thoughts were interupted by the sound of his name being called.  
"Erik, it's ok. She's gone now."  
Erik came out of his hiding place.  
"Alec, I think you hurt your sister's feelings." Erik said gently.  
"How do you mean?"  
"I think she really wanted to spend some time with you."  
"But I want to talk to you some more."  
"We'll talk tomorrow Alec. I really do have some music to write."  
"Okay Erik. I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Home Is Where the Hurt Is  
Chapter 5

Imaginary Friends Can Become Real.

Alec was hesitant to leave his friend, but he didn't want to make him upset either. Alec wasn't in any hurry and was taking his time.

Erik was following him quietly with a catlike walk and from a distance. He wanted to make sure Alec arrived safely back to his sister. He was so experienced at not being noticed that his footsteps didn't echo. He was afraid that if Alec turned around and saw him, he'd never leave. It wasn't that he didn't like this little boy, it was just that he could tell that his sister was concerned about him. His thoughts were shattered by the sound of Alec crying.

Erik's heart skipped a beat when he heard the crying. He took off running to the boy.  
"If anything happened to him, I'd never forgive myself," Erik thought to himself.  
Alec looked up from where he had fallen, and saw Erik running to him.  
"Erik, my ankle hurts," he said through his tears.  
Erik knelt down and felt the boy's ankle. Alec shut his eyes tight.  
"That hurts Erik."  
Erik let out the breathe he'd been holding and sighed.  
"It's only a sprain, it's not broken." He picked up the crying boy, and carried him gently down the corridor to Corrine's room.

Corrine was right in middle of an exciting chapter of her book when there was a frantic knocking on her door.  
Corrine answered without looking up from her book.  
"Come in, it's open."  
The knocking just continued. Corrine slammed her book shut in annoyance.  
"What do you want," she yelled as she opened the door.  
Corrine froze in place at the sight of Erik holding her brother.  
"Cori, I fell and hurt my ankle," Alec said as he started a fresh batch of tears.   
Corrine ushered Erik in quickly, and then she looked down the corridor to make sure no one else had noticed. Erik had gotten Alec comfortable on the bed, and was taking his shoe off.  
"Don't worry, it's not broken. I would never have moved him if it was," Erik said quietly.  
Corrine was in shock. Here's the phantom that everyone spoke about, and yet he talked so softly, that if she hadn't been paying attention, she never would've heard him. She had a million questions running through her mind, but knew they had to wait. Her brother was hurt and needed her. Corrine looked at the swollen ankle and winced. She was trying to be as careful as she could as she propped the foot on a pillow, but Alec still whimpered from the pain. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and saw Erik leaving.  
"You don't have to leave," Corrine said casually as if her room was visited by Erik on a regular basis.  
"I must go. Alec, I'll see you tomorrow as I promised."  
"But how? I won't be able to walk to our secret meeting place.""Well then Alec, I just guess your friend will have to come here," Corrine interrupted.  
She turned toward Erik. "After all, you are my brother's friend, and you are welcome here anytime. However there's one thing..."  
Corrine walked over to Erik, gripped his arm, and lowered her voice so that only Erik could hear.  
"I don't know what your intentions are with my brother. It makes me uncomfortable that a grown man as yourself is spending a lot of time with a 5 year old."  
Erik, felt her grip tighten on his arm, and saw her eyebrows narrow, as she continued.  
"If you hurt my brother in anyway, shape, or form, I will hunt you down like a dog and kill you. You see, I would DIE for my brother."

Erik almost laughed out loud, but one look at Corrine's face, and he knew she was dead serious. He gently placed his hand on Corrine's hand.   
"Mademoiselle, I give my word that I would never harm your brother intentionally."  
Corrine looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, and with that she let go of his arm.  
"What I said still stands, and you are welcome to visit Alec here anytime you wish."  
Erik nodded and left quietly.

Corrine turned to her brother.  
"Alec, would you mind telling me where and how you met him?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
How Alec met Erik

Alec laid back on the bed. "Do you remember when I first told you about my new friend?"  
Corrine sat down gently on the bed next to her brother. "Yes, I will never forget how excited you were."  
"Well, what happened was..."

3 weeks ago...

Alec was jumping up the steps of the grand staircase. He had spent the last hour sliding down the banister and jumping up the stairs. His eyes darted around hoping that no one will catch him. He not only hated to be yelled at, but he didn't want anyone to stare at him either. So far the whole room was empty, and all his. Or so he thought...

Erik was amused by this boy. He remembered back to when he first arrived here, and he did the exact same thing. That banister was so long you could really fly on it. 

Alec stopped and listened. Yes, that was his mother's voice coming up the stairs. Alec glanced around nervously and his eyes fell on the tapestry that hung on most of the wall. He ran to hide behind it. He was so afraid of getting caught that he was afraid to breathe, but then he felt something on his back.  
"It's a door. I wonder where it goes."  
Alec opened the door and found himself in a corridor. Alec ventured in, and quickly got lost. He frantically ran blindly down the corridors making all the wrong turns when he bumped into someone. All Alec could see was a white mask.   
Alec tilted his head and asked, "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm Alec, and I'm lost. Can you help me get out, or do I have to live here forever?" Alec said with a sigh.

Yes, this boy amused Erik greatly. However he never was able to get a good look at the boy, and being this close up he could tell that Alec had a deformity. Not as bad as his own, but bad enough.  
Alec could feel Erik studying him.  
"Go ahead laugh and make fun of me. Everyone else does. I don't know why no one wants to be my friend. I was born this way. I can't help it. That's what Corrine says anyway," Alec said softly.  
He was all prepared to hear the laughing and name calling, but it didn't happen.

"Alec, I too know what it's like to be laughed at. If I showed you something, you promise not to be scared?"  
"I promise."  
Erik knelt down and slowly removed his mask for Alec to see."I have never shown my face willingly, but I know you would understand.  
Alec looked at the unmasked man for a long time. To Erik's surprise, Alec threw his arms around his neck and hugged him. Erik heard him whisper...  
"It's like we're brothers. Will you be my friend?"

"That's how I met Erik, and he's my best friend. Cori, I'm sleepy."  
Corrine stood up and quietly left the room.  
"I think I'm going to have to get to know Erik," Corrine thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Plans and Promises

"Hello Erik," Corrine said as she felt his presence in the room.

She finished tying Alec's shoes for the billionth time that day. It has been three months since she first met Erik. His presence, and her brother's friendship with him didn't bother her nearly as much now. Erik never talked about his past in front of her, but Alec was a different story. He promised to never tell Erik's past. In spite of that, Erik had become a trusted friend and a frequent visitor. Not a day went by that he didn't visit his new friends.

"Erik," Alec shouted excitedly as he ran to give him a hug.  
"May, I go with Erik?"  
"Go ahead, have fun," Corrine said as she stood up and stretched.  
"You are welcome to come with us," Erik said as he headed toward the door.  
"Yes, I know, and I do appreciate the offer. I just have so many party invitations to send my regrets to." Corrine sighed.  
"Why don't you accept, and go to one of those parties?" Alec asked.  
"Because, little brother, most of those people are boring snobs."  
Erik nodded in agreement "I'll make sure he's back in time for dinner."  
"That would be fine Erik," Corrine said as she turned back to the piles of party invitations.

They walked down the corridor, and as customary, Alec walked tiptoe past his parents room. Their voices made him stop mid step.  
"Richard, she's to old to be spending so much time taking care of that thing. She needs to be around young people her own age. It's unhealthy."  
Alec put his ear to the door to hear better.  
"Now Martha, you know as well as I do that she won't leave that boy for anything. Even for a couple hours at a party."  
"Well, I guess we'll have to make her. Besides, once she's married, we'll have to put that thing in an institution anyway."

Chills ran down Alec's back.  
"What WILL happen to me when Cori gets married?" He thought as tears ran down his cheeks.

Erik felt rather than heard Alec stop behind him. He turned around and saw Alec standing as still as a statue and crying. Erik opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Alec turned and ran back to Corrine.

Erik was puzzled and clearly concerned. "What happened? Did I do something to upset him?" Erik walked back to Corrine's room extremely upset. He stopped at the door and listened.

"Cori, what's going to happen to me when you get married?"  
The look on her brother's face made Corrine realize that this was really worrying him."IF, not when, but IF I get married, I would NEVER marry a man that wouldn't accept you. You'll come with us, and since it looks like it won't happen, then it's safe to say we'll always be together."

Out of habit, Alec stuck his thumb into his mouth. It was something he only did when he was deep in thought.  
"All right Alec, out with it. What are you thinking about?"  
Alec took the thumb out of his mouth "I think you need to marry Erik."  
Corrine, shocked at her brother's boldness, gasped. At the same time Erik turned and ran back to his home.

Corrine calmed herself. "What makes you say that?"  
"Erik's sad."  
"How do you know that?"  
"He told me. He loved someone once, and she left him. Christine married a guy that Erik didn't like. I can't tell you anymore, I promised Erik that I wouldn't," Alec said as his hands went into fists. The thought of anyone hurting Erik that way made him mad.

"If you promised Erik that you wouldn't, then you must keep that promise."

"Oh, no. I have to go. Left Erik by himself," Alec said in alarm as he jumped out of the chair and ran out the door.  
"Yes, Alec. You better find Erik, I'm sure he'll get lost." Corrine laughed while standing in the empty room.


	8. Chapter 8

Important fact about this chapter: (Yes, I actually did some research. LOL) 

IF YOU DON'T READ THIS, THE CHAPTER MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE!

In the late 1800s early 1900s the young ladies would be given dance cards when they attended parties/balls. They looked somewhat like a birthday card.

The outside would have the name of the party, place where the party was held, date, and the time. Inside would have the names and the order of all the dances/songs that would be played throughout the night. These dance cards would have a small hole in the corner with a piece of ribbon and a small pencil tied around it. The young ladies would wear them around their wrists. There was one of two ways the cards would be filled out.

1: Before the dancing began, the young men would ask the ladies for a specific dance/song. If the lady agreed, she'd write his name by the song/dance on her dance card.

OR: The host(ess) of the party would automatically fill out each lady's card ahead of time, and then give it to them as they arrived at the party. This was usually used with the upper class, when the host(ess) wanted to ensure that the ladies danced only with men in their social status.

Either way, they would dance with only the men on their cards, and only in the order they are written in.

Disclaimer: I am only borrowing Erik, AND my favorite line from "Titanic."

Chapter 8  
Parties and Arguments

Corrine was laughing at the mental image of Erik being lost, when there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in, it's open," she said between chuckles.  
"You seem to be in a good mood Corrine," her father said somewhat cheerfully, as he entered her room.  
"Hello father, and yes I am," Corrine answered as she gently kissed her father's cheek.  
"Your mother needs to speak to you. She's in the sitting room," he said uncomfortably. 

Yes, he loved his daughter, but he knew his wife didn't approve of them having a father/daughter relationship. Not since Alec was born. Corrine was once his pampered princess. However, once Corrine stepped in and took charge of her brother, there's been a rift between mother and daughter. Unfortunately, he was caught in the middle. He wished things could go back to the way it was, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from his wife.

"What does she need father?"  
"She's decided to host a grand ball," her father answered as he shifted from foot to foot nervously. He knew she would hate the idea, and especially hate the fact that she would be forced to attend.  
"Father, why here? You know how much I hate parties. Especially ones where my little brother wouldn't be allowed to attend," Corrine answered annoyingly.  
"I don't know anything about it, it's your mother's doing. You better hurry, you know how much she hates waiting."  
Corrine nodded, and hurried to her mother.  
"Corrine, sit dear," her mother said with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
Corrine sat in the hard, upright chair, and hoped she wouldn't take long."  
"We are going to host the grandest masked ball. Tomorrow, we shall go shopping for a dress. Oh, and I have your dance card right here. It's already filled out for you."

Corrine took the card, and then took a deep breathe before speaking.  
"I'm not going to attend," she said more calmly than she ever thought possible.  
"But of course you are going dear. Since your father and I are hosting it, then it would be quite rude of you not to attend."  
"What about Alec, mother? Who would watch him? I'm sure the party will last late into the night, and who will make sure he goes to bed at a decent time?"  
"Corrine, you spend too much time with that thing, you WILL go to the party," her mother said angrily.  
"Oh, stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed."

The door quietly opened and Alec hesitantly walked over to Corrine and sat in her lap.  
"You coddle that thing too much, you need to stop. It's too old for you to hold in your lap," her mother said annoyingly.  
"Alec, sweet, go to my room and sit on my bed. I'll be there in a minute,"  
Corrine walked him to the door, and made sure he was out of earshot before turning to her mother."

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME NOT TO HOLD MY OWN BROTHER," Corrine screamed at her mother.  
"Corrine, dear, lower you voice. Someone may hear."

"LET THEM. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO HEAR? COULD IT BE THE FACT THAT YOU HATE YOUR OWN SON? IT IS TRUE ISN'T IT? I am the one that goes running whenever he has a nightmare. I am the one that sits up with him when he's sick. I'm the one that kisses his every cut and bruise. I read, sing, and play with him. What do you do mother? I'll tell you what you do NOTHING! You have NO SAY in how I treat my brother. If I WANT to hold him, I'm going to. You can't stop me. Mother, YOU DISGUST me," Corrine yelled with her face just inches from her mother's face.  
The door opened and her father walked in.  
"What's going on in here? I could hear you shouting clear down the hall."  
"Nothing father, I was just leaving."  
"You will attend the party Corrine," her mother shouted after her.  
Corrine angrily left the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

She stomped her feet all the way to her room. She found her brother sitting in the middle of her bed crying.  
"Why were you yelling? You were scaring me"  
Corrine picked up her brother, and sat down with him on her lap.  
"I am so sorry if I scared you. I was just angry at mother. She is the most selfish person I've ever met," Corrine said as she soothed her brother.  
Corrine looked at the dance card in her hand and could feel her blood start to boil.   
"What's that Cori?"  
"It's the names of the men I'm SUPPOSED to dance with at the dumb ball," Corrine explained as she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.  
"Is my name and Erik's name on it?"  
"No, sweet. Mother won't allow you to go, and she doesn't know about Erik does she?"  
"No, He's OUR secret."  
"Which reminds me. Did you find him before he got lost?" Corrine asked as she tried to muffle the laugh that was trying to escape.  
"Yeah, he was scared that he hurt my feelings. I made sure to tell him that he didn't."

3 weeks later...

"Cori, you look prettyful," Alec said as he stared at his sister.  
Corrine had just swept her dark hair up, and had a few ringlets hanging down. Her blue dress matched her eyes perfectly. Corrine looked at her brother through the mirror and smiled.  
"Alec, there's no such word as prettyful."  
"Yes there is. It's when your pretty and beautiful at the same time."  
Corrine laughed and gave her brother a kiss.  
"Alec, I promise I'll leave as soon as I know mother won't miss me."  
"Ok, but hurry back. I don't like being by myself."  
"Why don't you go find Erik? He might enjoy your company for a hour or so."  
"He can't," Alec said trying so hard not to laugh, and not succeeding.  
"What are you laughing about?"  
"Nothin'. You'll find out."  
Corrine gave her brother one last kiss and walked out the room. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard her brother yelling for her.  
"Cori, wait you forgot this."  
Alec ran up to her, and handed her dance card to her.  
"Thank you so much," Corrine said sarcastically.  
"You're welcome," Alec answered with a huge smile on his face.  
He turned and laughed all the way back to the room.  
"I don't know what he's up to, but I sure hope he doesn't get in trouble," Corrine thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
A Pleasant Surprise

Corrine found her parents in the crowded room. Her mother had been cold to her ever since her outburst three weeks earlier. It didn't bother Corrine in the least. On the contrary, she was rather pleased that her mother leaves her and Alec alone. Corrine would've preferred to ignore her all together, but she wanted to leave the masked ball early. She wanted to make sure her parents saw her, and to know she made an appearance. She figured that when she left, they would think she found a young man to talk to, and not bother looking for her.

"Corrine dear, you look beautiful. So grown up," her father said proudly.  
"Thank you father, but if you would excuse me, I think I'll see if there's anyone I know," Corrine said as her eyes glanced around the room.   
"Of course dear, have fun"  
"Yeah great fun," Corrine thought to herself as the music started.  
All the ladies were checking their cards, and pairing up for the first dance. Corrine found a chair in the corner and sat down. Then she saw him. A man walking toward her.

"Oh great. He must be my first dance. Might as well get this over with," Corrine thought to herself.   
"Good evening Corrine," the man said with a smile.  
"ERIK? Is it really you?" Corrine said surprised and pleased at the same time.  
"Yes, it's me, and I do believe my name is down for the first dance," Erik said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"That's impossible. I am positive that my mother didn't put your name on my dance card."  
"Perhaps you should look and see," Erik said as his smile brightened.  
Corrine looked at her card, and laughed out loud. There inside her card, beside every dance was only one name written in her brother's handwriting... ERIK.

"That explains why Alec was laughing. Did you know about this?"  
"But of course. Who do you think snuck into your parents' room and grabbed a blank card?"  
"Monsieur Erik, I do believe you saved my sanity. Remind me to save yours' someday"  
"Actually, it was Alec's idea. He's the one that told me that you didn't want to go. I just thought you could use a friend at this boring party."  
"Yes, I could use a friend. I don't know anyone here. Except you of course."  
Erik bowed to Corrine, "May I have this dance?"  
"Yes, you may. If you don't mind, I'd prefer only one dance. I don't care to much for it, and I'd rather just talk. If that's all right with you. Besides it might be easier to leave this party if my mother sees us talking. She might think we left to get some air or something. There would be less questions later."  
"As you wish mademoiselle."

Once the song was over, Corrine gave a little curtsy.  
"It was an honor dancing with such a distinguished gentleman as yourself monsieur," Corrine said politely.  
Erik chuckled lightly, "You don't have to be so polite around me."They walked over to a bench and sat down.  
"Erik, have you ever heard of a woman named Carlotta?"  
"Ah, yes, the toad. Why do you ask?"  
"I heard my father talking about hiring her for the lead in the new opera."  
"Have you ever considered auditioning yourself?"  
"Of course not. I can't sing," Corrine answered flustered.  
"Don't be so sure about that. I've heard you sing to your brother, and I believe you can do it. Of course you'd have to start out small and work your way up. A small part at first..."  
"Erik, I can't," Corrine interrupted.  
"Why not?"  
"How would it look? My father is the manager. He's the one that picks the cast. IF I auditioned and got the part what would the rest of the cast say? Half the cast would think I got the part because my father gave it to me, and how would I know for sure that I earned it myself? Then there would be resentment and jealousy. Besides, I don't want my father to feel obligated to put me in the cast."  
"Yes, I do see your point," Erik said as he leaned back against the wall.  
"Not to change the subject, but did you hear that the Ballet mistress quit? My father is rehiring Madame Giry. I remember my father bringing me here for the first time on my 13th birthday. The ballet dancers were breathtaking. I went home dreaming of becoming a graceful dancer. However, I have two left feet, and I'm not talented at all," Corrine sighed.  
"You don't give yourself enough credit."  
Erik could tell that she never heard him. She was looking past him, and smiling.  
"Erik, would you excuse me? I see we have a mouse. Maybe I should ask it to dance," Corrine laughed."Yes, of course," Erik said smiling.

Corrine stood up and walked to the entrance of the room. As she walked she saw a little face peek around the doorframe several times.

"What are you doing out of bed young man?" Corrine asked trying to sound stern, but failing miserably.  
"The music is too loud, and I can't sleep," Alec said hoping that his sister wouldn't be too upset with him.  
"Well then, would you find me extremely bold if I asked you to dance?"   
Alec laughed, "No."

The two of them danced in the darkened corridor away from the entrances. If their mother saw them, they'd both be in trouble. Erik walked to the entrance and watched the two for some time. The two of them really did make a sight. Corrine all dressed up, and Alec in his nightclothes. Corrine picked up her brother and swung him around to the delight of her brother. His shrieks and laughter made Erik smile. Erik's breathe caught in his throat.

"Why didn't I see it before now? She has been right in front of me all these months, and I never noticed it before. How did I miss how beautiful she is?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
A Birthday Surprise Turns Into A Nightmare

Erik couldn't help but notice how her rosy cheeks made her look even more beautiful. After she danced with her brother, Corrine breathlessly put her brother down.  
"Go on to bed sweet. I'll be there soon to say good night," Corrine said as she tried to catch her breath.  
Alec walked over to Erik and hugged him.  
"Night Erik."  
"Good night Alec. I hope you sleep well," Erik said as he returned the hug.

Corrine watched as Alec ran to his room. After he was gone, Corrine turned to Erik.   
"How long have you been watching us? You aren't a spy are you?" Corrine said jokingly.  
Erik couldn't help but to catch the twinkle in her eye.  
"I've been watching long enough. As for the spy accusation, that's my secret."  
Corrine could tell there was something different about Erik, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to go to her brother, when she remembered something. She turned to face Erik, and all joking ceased.

"Erik, tomorrow is Alec's birthday. My parents have never observed it, but I always try to have a little something for him. I am going to the bakery first thing in the morning to get a small cake. Do you think you could keep an eye on him for me? It would only be for a hour or so."  
"Of course, Corrine. I'd be honored."  
"Do you suppose you could join us? I know he'd be completely upset with me if I didn't invite you to his party."  
Erik was taken by surprise. Was she serious? She was actually inviting him to a party?  
"I do believe this is the first time I was personally invited to a party. I usually just attend regardless whether I've been invited or not," Erik chuckled.  
"Actually, it won't be much of a party. It will only be Alec and I."  
"Alec is such a dear boy. Of course I'll be there. What time?"  
"Is two o'clock tomorrow afternoon all right with you?"  
"Yes, I'll be there. Until then sweet lady," Erik said as he gently kissed Corrine's hand.  
The simple gesture made Corrine blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Erik. Before she could ask him the reason behind the simple kiss, he turned to leave.  
"Erik?"  
Erik stopped in his tracks and turned around. Corrine walked over, and had to stand on tiptoe to gently kiss his unmasked cheek.  
"Thank you for giving me a wonderful evening."  
"The pleasure was all mine," Erik said.  
He watched until Corrine was out of sight. 

"Yes, Corrine. The pleasure was all mine," Erik whispered.

"Erik, you came to my party," Alec shouted as he ran to greet his friend."Happy Birthday Alec."  
"Don't mind him Erik. He's been like this for the last hour. Now Alec, I know you're excited, but you'll have to calm down. Do you want to cut your cake first or do you want your gift?"  
"Gift."  
"Why doesn't that not surprise me?" Corrine said as she rolled her eyes.  
Corrine walked over to her wardrobe to get the present she'd hidden there a month ago.  
"Here Alec," Corrine said as she handed him his gift.  
He opened it and found a stuffed rabbit that Corrine had obviously made herself.  
"I love it Cori. I'll sleep with it every night. I love you," Alec said as he ran to hug his sister.  
"Okay you want to cut the cake now?" Corrine asked.  
"Not yet, Corrine," Erik interrupted.  
Erik could tell that Corrine was confused.  
"I haven't given Alec my gift yet. Come here Alec."  
"Erik, you didn't have to get him anything. I didn't mean for you to feel obligated to get him anything," Corrine said feeling guilty.  
Erik waved her away as Alec walked over to where Erik was sitting. Erik waited until Alec was standing right in front of him before he started speaking.  
"Alec, this is my favorite thing, but I know you'll love it just as much as I do. Promise me that you'll take good care of it."  
"I promise Erik," Alec said solemnly.  
Erik carefully handed him the gift. Corrine saw it and gasped. It was a music box with a monkey on top.  
"But Erik, it's your monkey box. Are you sure you want to give it to me?""Alec, you were the only one that really saw the person I am. You have become a really dear friend to me. I could never think of anyone I'd rather give it to."  
"Not even Christine?" Alec whispered low enough that Corrine couldn't hear.  
The statement shocked Erik, and he wasn't prepared to hear that name again.  
"No, Alec. Not even Christine. I must go. Happy Birthday Alec," Erik said trying quickly to leave the room.  
"You haven't had any cake yet," Alec called out as Erik closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The Great Escape

Alec turned to face Corrine.  
"Why did Erik leave my party so fast? What did I do?"  
Corrine stood up to comfort her brother when the door flew open and her mother stormed in. Corrine could tell by the stern look on her face that she was in a foul mood.

"Where were you?" Corrine's mother demanded.  
"Alec dear, why don't you go find something to do?" Corrine said calmly.  
"I demand to know where you were?" her mother shouted, as Alec quickly left the room.  
What are you talking about mother?"  
"You know perfectly well what I am talking about. In case your memory has left you, I will remind you. LAST NIGHT. Does that jog your memory? You disappeared two hours into the party. I AM SICK OF THIS CORRINE."  
Corrine sat down and ignored her mother.  
"All right Corrine I see you've decided to ignore me. Well maybe you won't ignore this. I am sending your brother away."  
To Corrine those words were worse than a slap in the face.  
"NO MOTHER YOU CAN'T" Corrine screamed as she jumped out of her chair, while ignoring the fact that this was the first time she ever acknowledged Alec as her brother.  
"I most certainly can, and I will."  
"Where will you take him?""There's an insane asylum in England that I will send him too. They will treat him well there."  
"NO mother. I won't let you," Corrine said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Corrine, you're old enough to be courting, and NOT taking care of that thing. Once he's gone, you will find a decent wealthy young man and marry him. Is that understood?"  
Corrine glared at her mother, and refused to answer.  
"Pack his things, we'll be leaving in a hour."

Alec pushed his way past his mother, and ran into the room straight into Corrine's arms. The door shut, and they heard the door lock. Alec jumped up and ran to the door. He tried unsuccessfully to open it, which caused him to cry hysterically.  
"I wish Erik was here," Alec sobbed

It only took a few seconds for Corrine to gather her thoughts. She knelt down and gripped her brother's shoulders.   
"Alec, listen to me. We don't have much time. Pack everything you own into your suitcase," Corrine said panicky.  
"But Cori, don't let her send me away. Please Cori?" He begged.  
"Go hurry," Corrine said sternly.

Corrine ran to her writing desk, and grabbed a sheet of paper so fast that the rest of the papers fell to the floor. She hurriedly wrote a note, and looked over to where her brother was slowly packing his things. Corrine, went over and took over the packing.  
"Why are you doing this Cori? Do you want me to go away?"  
"Of course not, that's why we have to hurry."  
After she packed his things, she ran over to the mirror.  
"Erik once showed me how this mirror works. We have to open it," Corrine said as she quickly ran her hands over the mirror.

After 15 minutes of frantically searching for the lever, she was starting to panic. She let out a long sigh of relief when the mirror finally opened.  
"Come Alec," She said to her still crying brother.  
Corrine knelt in front of her brother.   
"Alec, you know I love you. You're a brave boy, and I know you'll do exactly what I say. I want you run as fast as you can, and take this note to Erik. He'll know what to do. Your suitcase is too heavy for you to carry, so leave it behind the mirror. I'm sure Erik will get it later."  
Corrine put the note in Alec's pocket.  
"Don't lose the note. It's VERY important that Erik gets it."  
Corrine pulled Alec into a final hug and with tears streaming down her face said;  
"Be a good boy, and do everything Erik tells you. Obey him just like you do for me. Don't give him any reason to be upset with you. I love you. Now hurry."  
"I love you too Cori."

Alec moved out of Corrine's embrace and ran down the corridor. Corrine watched until he was out of sight. She put the mirror back in place, and cried as she waited for her mother to return.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Erik To The Rescue

Corrine was wiping the last of her tears away when the door flew open.  
"Is everything packed?" Her mother said as she entered the door.  
"Yes," Corrine said trying not to look at her mother.  
Her mother looked around the room trying to find the boy.  
"Where is it?"  
"I don't know what you mean mother," Corrine said playing dumb.  
"Your brother. Where is he?"  
"He was just here a few minutes ago."  
Corrine's mother searched under the beds and in the wardrobe.  
"That's enough Corrine. Where did you hide him?"  
"I didn't hide him anywhere. Perhaps he grew wings and flew away," Corrine said trying not to laugh.  
Her mother was so furious, she walked over and slapped Corrine.  
"I'm only going to ask one last time, WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Opera house...

Alec ran blindly down the corridors. He could barely see where he was going due to the tears that filled his eyes. He wanted to go back to Cori, but he had to find Erik. Erik had shown him how to get to his home, and had drilled into his mind where the traps were along the way. Alec found himself running down a spiral staircase.

"Alec, when you get to the spiral staircase, always remember to walk close to the wall, and hold on, or you might fall," Erik's voice came to his mind.

"Twenty one, twenty two," Alec counted the steps to himself hoping to break the eerie silence.  
"JUMP," he yelled as he jumped over the step that was a trap door.  
His yell and the sound of his feet hitting the next step echoed around him.

It was no time at all until he found himself by the underground lake.

"ERIK, ERIK," he shouted over and over until his throat was almost sore.  
"Erik, I NEED YOU."  
There still was no sign of Erik. Alec sat down on the bank and cried as if his heart was broken. He tensed up, when he felt someone come up behind him and pick him up.

"ERIK!" Alec said happily as he turned around, threw his arms around Erik's neck, and held on for dear life.  
"What is this about Alec? What has happened?" Erik said noticing that his shoulder was getting wet from Alec's tears.  
Alec squirmed to get down. Erik put him down, and Alec frantically pulled out a note and handed it to him. "Corrine said that you'll help us," Alec said as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve.  
Erik hastily tore the envelop off and read:

Erik,  
My mother is planning to send Alec to England today. If you are half the friend you claim to be, please, I beg you, keep him safe until I can figure out what to do. I am going to leave his things behind the mirror, as I'm sure it will be too heavy for Alec to carry. Tell him I love him, and I will figure something out soon. 

Corrine

"Corrine, you've entrusted me with your most prized possession. I promise I will do what I can to help," Erik thought to himself.

After reading the note several more times, he looked at the tear streaked boy.  
"You are safe here Alec, and that is a promise," Erik said as he picked up the boy, and held him for a few minutes before placing him in the boat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Beatings and Notes

Alec was still sniffling as the boat finally stopped. Erik gently picked Alec up, and carried him over to a chair.  
"Your arms feel like Cori's arms," Alec said quietly as Erik sat him down in the chair.

Erik, who was usually amused by what came out of the boy's mouth, couldn't help but to ask.

"How do you mean Alec?" Erik asked with a puzzled and curious look on his face.

"Well, when Cori holds me, I feel safe. They make me feel like no one can hurt me, because she will protect me. Your arms feel the same way."

"Alec, your sister asked me to keep you safe. If my arms make you feel safe, then I guess I'm doing what I'm suppose to."  
Erik knelt down in front of the small boy, and looked him in the eye.  
" I must be honest with you Alec. I am not used to having children down here. I don't really know the first thing about children. It's one thing spending a few hours with you every day, but you're going to be here for a little while, I'm not exactly sure if I can keep you entertained for a whole day not to mention a few days or weeks."   
"Everything will be okay Erik, I promise. I'll be as quiet as a baby mouse. You won't even know I'm around. I'm kind of used to being quiet and staying out of the way, so mother won't notice me. It will work out," Alec said as he gently placed his small hands on Erik's shoulders.

Erik was completely caught off guard when Alec leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.  
"I love you Erik,"  
Erik was unsure what to say. Could the fondness he felt for this boy pass for love? He just knew he had to change the subject and fast.  
"Alec, I better go get your suitcase. Will you just sit there until I return?"  
"Yes Erik. Cori made me promise to obey you like I obey her," Alec said with a matter of fact look on his face.  
"Thank you Corrine," Erik thought to himself as he turned to his desk.  
He wrote a quick note. He had to make sure not to use the paper or ink that he normally uses for his notes. He had to make absolutely sure that this note could not be traced back to him. If anyone realized that he was the one to write the note, it could mean his capture.

He turned the corner and he could see the suitcase with Alec's stuffed rabbit and the music box that he'd giving him sitting on top. He walked over and looked into the darkened room. Corrine was nowhere in sight. He quietly slid the mirror open and placed the note on her desk. He picked up Alec's things and left.

A few hours later Corrine walked stiffly into her room. The beating she just received made her sore. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was completely in shock. "Is that really me?" She thought to herself.  
Her left eye was swollen shut, several bruises were just starting to form on her whole right side of her face. There were so many of them that it looked like one huge bruise. her lip was cut and bleeding. She couldn't tell how badly her lip was really bleeding due to the fact that some of the blood was from her nose. She knew she looked horrible, but she knew it would look worse the next morning. She was bound and determined to never tell where her brother went.

She was about to fall on the bed and have a good cry when she noticed a note on her desk. She grabbed it up and read:

My dearest Corrine,  
Your very much loved book arrived here safely and unharmed. I do promise to keep it in my safe keeping until you can reclaim it. I do hope we visit together soon.  
Your trusted friend,  
E

Corrine burst into tears. Partly because she knew her brother was safe, and partly because Erik was wise enough to not mention her brother nor himself. If her mother had read it, she would never guess the real message of the note.  
"Thank you Erik," Corrine whispered very softly just in case anyone was listening outside her door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Erik's Work Is Never Done

Erik was standing by the lake when Corrine appeared on the other side. She had been so badly beaten that her face looked unrecognizable. She stood on the other side crying with both her arms held out to him. She was pleading with her eyes for him to help her. He tried to go to her, but something was holding him back. He struggled to get free. Whatever it was that was holding him held him even tighter, and was determined not to let him go. Suddenly Corrine started to fade until she was only a mist over the lake. Erik screamed out her name, but the mist evaporated. Erik looked down and saw Alec standing beside him crying. Then he too faded into a mist and drifted away. The force that had kept him from reaching Corrine let go of it's hold. He turned only to discover that it was Christine that had kept him from helping Corrine and Alec. Christine smiled a wicked evil smile and pulled Erik away from the lake. 

Erik sat straight up in bed. His clothes and bed sheets were covered in sweat.  
"It was only a dream," he thought to himself as he fell back on the bed.  
However, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was desperately wrong. He could hear Alec laughing softly, so he got out of bed to check on the boy.

Alec had been awake for sometime. The music box was playing softly as he danced and twirled his toy rabbit around the room. When the music stopped, Alec spun around in circles until he dizzily fell to the floor laughing. Once he could walk, he'd walk over to the music box and start all over again. Erik just stood and watched him for a while until Alec saw him. 

"Erik, come dance with me," He laughed as he tried to focus his eyes.  
"Not right now Alec. I need to see your sister. Do you think you will be all right for a little while by yourself?"  
"Sure Erik. I'm not scared to be by myself here."  
Erik showed Alec where the food was in case he was hungry. Then he left to check on Corrine.

Erik looked into Corrine's room, and saw her sleeping. From where he stood everything looked normal. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Corrine sleeping with her back towards him. He was about to return to Alec when Corrine turned over and moaned. His heart caught in his throat when he saw her beaten face. Erik entered her room and knelt by her bed. The whole right side of her face was purple, and looked painful. Erik couldn't help but to cry.  
"I am so sorry Corrine," Erik whispered softly to her.  
A tear ran down his cheek and landed softly on her hand. 

Corrine had been too sore to sleep comfortably. Every time she moved, she hurt. She had slipped in and out of sleep all night. She finally was able to fall into a semi-fitful sleep when she felt something wet on her hand.  
She tried to open her eyes, but only one would open. She saw Erik kneeling by her bed crying.  
"Is Alec here?" She asked sleepily."No, I left him behind."  
"I'm glad. I don't want him to see me like this. It would upset him."  
"Who did this to you Corrine?"  
Corrine had fallen asleep, and couldn't answer him.

Erik stood for a few minuets trying to decide what to do. He looked in the wardrobe and found a suitcase. As Corrine slept, he packed it full of things he thought she might need. He then walked over to Corrine and carefully picked her up. Corrine opened her eye a crack.  
"Where are you taking me?" She whispered.  
"To Alec. Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you. I promise."  
Corrine rested her head against his shoulder and went back to sleep. It took some shifting and maneuvering, but he managed to carry not only Corrine, but also her suitcase. He put the suitcase down and made sure the mirror was shut securely. 

"Erik, what's wrong with Cori?" Alec asked when he saw his sister.  
"She's hurt and needs to rest," Erik said as he laid her down on the swan bed.   
"Who hurt her?" Alec demanded.  
Erik could tell that he was angry. Truth was he was too. He would like nothing more than to have the culprit hung for the beating, but not until AFTER he repaid them with a beating of their own. He knew that there was only one person who knew, and she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
The Return of the Opera Ghost

"Alec, come along. Your sister needs her rest," Erik whispered to the boy hoping not to wake Corrine.  
"No, I'm staying with Cori," Alec said as he gently climbed into the bed.

Erik was taken aback by the boy's determination and disobedience. Alec was usually too polite and obedient. Not like most boys his age. Perhaps it had something to do with his parents not accepting him.

"All right Alec, you may stay with her, but let her sleep."  
After he made sure Erik left the room, he leaned over his sleeping sister.  
"It's ok Cori, I won't let anyone ever hurt you ever again. I promise," He whispered as he gently patted her.  
Corrine sighed in her sleep, and Alec fell asleep with his hand resting on her arm.

A few hours later Corrine woke. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a body pressed close to her own. She struggled to open her eyes, and saw Alec's sleeping face. She never could get enough of the peaceful, innocent, and helpless look on his face whenever he was sleeping deeply. A stray dark curl had fallen over his eye, and she managed to reach over and gently brush it back. The streaks down his cheeks were a telltale sign that he had been crying.

"Poor thing. He probably cried himself to sleep", she thought to herself.   
She wasn't sure if she should be angry at Erik for letting the boy see her or not. She finally decided it wasn't worth being angry at Erik.  
"After all, what would've happened if Erik wasn't here to take care of Alec?" She pondered to herself.  
She managed to get out of bed without waking her brother, and staggered out of the room. She found Erik at his organ writing some music.  
"Did you sleep well Corrine?" Erik asked not bothering to look away from his music.  
"How did?..."  
"I know it was you?" Erik interrupted.  
"Yes", Corrine answered.  
"I knew it wasn't Alec, because he usually runs up to me. You on the other hand are still timid around me. You have nothing to fear from me Corrine", Erik said as he looked up and into her eyes.  
"Yes, I know that now. After all you took care of Alec, and you brought me here. Although I do not remember the journey at all."  
"You only opened your eyes for a few moments, and you slept the whole way."  
The realization that Erik had carried her was enough to make her blush.  
"Now, my dear, no need to blush in my presence; I was only helping you to get out of a terrible situation."

Their conversation was interrupted by Alec.

"Cori, you're awake," Alec said excitedly as he ran to hug his sister.  
"Now remember Alec, your sister is sore. Hug her gently," Erik reminded the boy.  
Corrine tried to smile, but her split lip was too painful.  
"Cori, what happened to you?" Alec asked as she returned his hug.  
"Alec, why don't we find your sister a comfortable chair," Erik said as he laid his pen down.They walked to where a few chairs were and sat.  
"Cori, tell me now what happened," Alec asked with his patience wearing thin.  
"I was beaten for hiding you. There was no way under the sun I was going to tell that witch where you were. I don't care if they had beaten me to death, I'd never tell them. Besides, I really didn't know where you were, did I? All I knew you was that you were safe with Erik," Corrine said as she held her brother tighter.  
"They? You mean it was more than one?" Erik asked angrily.  
At Corrine's nod, Erik furiously hit the table, making a few candles fall over, and stood up.  
"I'll make them pay," Erik promised as he started pacing.  
"Who did it Cori?" Alec asked.  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here with you, and I refuse to be found."  
"It doesn't matter?" Erik said in complete shock, as he spun around to face Corrine.  
"Of course it matters. Look at you. You've been beaten severely, and all you can say is it doesn't matter?" Erik stated as he returned to his pacing.  
"Calm down Erik. There's no use dwelling on this. It's over, and everything will be all right now."  
"All right? ALL RIGHT? Gracious child, someone beats you half to death, and you're willing to forget it ever happened? I DEMAND to know who did this to you." Erik was furious.  
"Okay, if you MUST know. I think mother paid three men to beat me. She questioned me, and when I didn't answer, three men came in and beat me. After the beating, I saw her give them money."  
"What of your father?"  
"I don't think he knows. Mother told the men that if they told anyone what took place, they would have to find new jobs. I believe all three men work somewhere in the opera house.""I'll be back," Erik said to Corrine as he fled his lair.  
"Erik, no. It's not worth it," Corrine shouted, but it was too late. He was already gone.

20 minutes later in Corrine's parents' room...

Erik arrived to their bedroom early enough to catch them asleep. He went over to Corrine's mother and put his hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes and tried to scream, but Erik dragged the woman to her feet and forced her out of the room. Once he had her in an empty room away from prying eyes and ears, he started the questioning.   
"Who did you pay to beat up your daughter?"  
Tears streamed down her frightened face.  
"You will answer me. I will not be as patient and gentle as you were with Corrine. I want the names of the three men that beat her."  
"Louis and Henry."  
"AND?"   
"Alfred."

"Your cooperation is most helpful and appreciated. You are lucky; I'm going to let you go THIS TIME. However I will be watching your every move. If you so much as speak to Corrine hatefully, I will not be so kind next time. You better keep your words in check, I can be everywhere at one time. Ask Madame Giry if you don't believe me."  
Erik left as quickly as he arrived, and left Corrine's mother shaking.

Erik found the three men sleeping. He wrote in blood red ink the following note:

Dear Sirs,

This note must come as a surprise and a shock to you, as you probably thought I was either dead or a figment of someone's creative imagination. I'm happy to report that I am very much alive and well.

It has recently come to my attention that you have been paid to beat the manager's daughter, Corrine.

I am extremely upset and angered by this news, seeing that Corrine and her brother are dear friends of mine. I request that you stay away from them. Heed this word of caution; if you so much as look in their direction, I will personally see to it that you will be too deep in your grave to ever see anything or anyone ever again.

I do have eyes everywhere, and I know everything that goes on in my opera house. I will be watching you three closely.

Your humble servant or your worst nightmare, (The choice is yours.)

OG


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nothing Is As It Seems

Corrine's mother stumbled and staggered into the bedroom as her tears blinded her. Her husband had just gotten out of bed long enough to get dressed. The sight of his wife's disarray both shocked and scared him.

"Martha, what in the world happened to you? You're as white as a ghost."

"I saw a ghost, Richard."

"Now Martha, there are no such things as ghosts."

"Yes, there are and I met one. He threatened my life."

"Nonsense. Ghosts don't go around threatening people."

"You don't believe me?" Martha asked as she cried hysterically.

"You must have just had a bad dream. That's all. Just a dream."

Martha went ballistic, and started yelling frantically and incoherently.

"You're going insane. Stop your yelling this instant." He demanded angrily.

Their conversation was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door.

"Come in," Richard yelled a little louder than need be.

The door opened and a young boy of about 12 stood at the door shaking.

"Well? What is it?"

The boy's voice shook with fear as he said "The stables Sir."

"What about the stables?" Richard was starting to get more and more annoyed and he was taking it out on the boy.

"There's a body."

"Lad, please speak in complete sentences. I am getting quite tired of listening to you."

"Sorry, Sir. There's a body hanging in the stables Sir. I believe the Phantom did it."

At the mention of the Phantom, Martha jumped out of her chair.

"See? Do you see? I was right. There is a ghost. It's going to kill us all. He sees everything. He even might be watching us right this second. Richard we can't stay here."

"Excuse me Sir, is Madame feeling well?"

"She's delirious. She'll be fine. Would you please show me this body?"

There was a fairly large crowd gathered in the stable. Word of the dead body had spread like fire thought the Opera house. Richard managed to push himself through the crowd. He stopped short when he saw the body hanging from the eaves.

"What was the man's name?" Richard demanded.

"Louis, sir," Someone spoke up.

"It wasn't a murder. It was a suicide. Here's a note he left," Madame Giry stated as she handed over the note.

Richard opened the note and read:

Please forgive my part in the plot with Corrine. I am extremely sorry. Please give my belongings to my wife, and tell her I love her.

He looked up to see everyone watching him, expecting him to take charge.

"Please remove the body. Put him in my best carriage, and take him to his family for burial. You will tell his widow that he died due to a work related accident. Did he have a contract?"

"Yes Sir. It was to be renewed in 5 years," another stable boy answered.

"It is my responsibility to see to it that his family is provided for. I'll see to it personally that his widow receives his wages for the remaining 5 years."

After his orders were given, he turned to see Madame Giry standing behind him.

"Do you know what he meant by his participation in the plot?" He asked her.

Madame Giry looked at Richard with pity. He not only lost his children, but very possibly could lose his wife as well.

"You must speak to your wife about that."

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Corrine nor Alec in days. Have you seen them?"

"As I said Sir, you must speak to your wife about that."

Erik had returned to find Corrine crying. Alec ran to Erik and hugged his legs.

"Erik, Cori's crying. She thinks you might have hurt mother."

Erik raised his voice loud enough for Corrine to hear.

"I didn't harm anyone. That's a promise."

"You didn't?" Corrine sniffled as she walked over to them.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to kill all of them, but I didn't. But, only because you asked me not to, and I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you."

Corrine wiped away her tears, and glanced at the clock.

"My goodness look at the time. Alec, it's past your nap time. Come along, I'll tuck you in."

"No, I want Erik to do it."

"Do you mind Erik?" Corrine sighed.

"No, I don't mind at all," He said as he picked the boy up.

"Wait, I want a kiss Cori."

"Very well."

Corrine walked over to give her brother a kiss.

"No, you have to close your eyes first," Alec said.

Corrine smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt the pressure of her brother's hand on the back of her head as she leaned in to kiss him. As her lips met soft warm lips, she heard Alec laughing. Corrine's eyes flew open only to see it wasn't Alec she was kissing, but Erik. Alec scrambled out of Erik's arms.

"I think I'll go take my nap now. I can tuck myself in."

Corrine's face felt unusually warm, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Erik.

"What must he be thinking? I hope he's not annoyed or offended," Corrine thought to herself.

She looked up to see Erik looking curiously at her. Almost as if he expected her to scream or run.

"I better go check on Alec," She babbled.

"Corrine, wait."

Erik's simple plea was enough to stop her in her tracks. She turned aaround, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. The thought of what just happened brought all new feelings to her. She knew that whatever she had felt for him before was now different. She tried so hard to deny what was plainly the truth; She was falling in love with him. The problem was, it would crush her if he didn't share the same feelings.

A slight sound drew Erik's attention away from her, and toward the other side of the lake.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik. I'm back."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: If you don't like "Christine bashing," please proceed with caution... You can't say I didn't warn you...

Chapter 17

Erik's Confrontation.

"Erik, I'm back."

That simple heartfelt phrase was enough to make Corrine's heart fall to the floor.

"So, this is Christine. This is the woman that left Erik heartbroken, and destroyed his spirit." Corrine thought as she studied the woman who was making her way over to Erik.

She wasn't much taller than herself, and by the looks of things, she was to have a little one in a month or so.

Corrine slipped unnoticed out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked darkly.

"I came back to you. I missed you so much," she said as she tried to embrace him.

Erik pushed her away from him.

"Where is your husband? Does he know you are here."

Christine grimaced at the mention of her husband.

"Erik, my life hasn't turned out the way I thought it would."

Erik laughed and said sarcastically "Oh, do tell."

"Erik, I realize that I hurt you deeply."

"That's a gross understatement Madame."

Christine flinched at the coldness of his voice.

"My life is miserable. Don't you care that my hu... that Raoul has a mistress? I just found out yesterday. When I confronted him about it, he admitted that he has had a relationship with her ever since we got home from the honeymoon."

" You have yet to say anything to make me feel sorry for you."

"Raoul told me that when I kissed you, he lost his trust in me."

Erik laughed sadistically.

"Welcome to my world Christine."

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"Did you ever stop to think how your relationship with that fop hurt me? No, I suppose not. You haven't changed at all have you Christine? You run to me for guidance, but to him for love and protection. I wished I'd seen long ago how selfish you were. Perhaps the old saying is true; Love is blind. Yes, Christine, you are and always will be a spoiled child that had to have things your way and on your terms. You leave one man hanging while you obviously had feelings for another. If you've come here looking for my pity, you won't find it. Go home Christine, your Angel of music no longer exists. You found your way here alone, so I'm sure you'll find your way back."

Erik turned to walk away from her.

"He's marrying her. He kicked me out of the house. I have no where to go," Christine cried after him.

"That's not any of my concern Madame. Please leave and never come back."

"You'll be sorry Erik. Go ahead stay here in your lonely desolate prison. Die alone, I don't care anymore," Christine yelled angrily

Erik spun around. "Who said I'm lonely? You don't know what's been going on around here do you? Have you ever thought that maybe I found someone who doesn't leave me at the sight of some rich man's charms and attractive looks? I have found someone Christine, and she loves me for WHO I am, NOT what I am. What now Madame high and mighty? Maybe I wish to marry this girl? She respects me more than you ever did. She doesn't NEED me to be her Angel, but she wants ME, ERIK. She accepts the person who I am, not just a made up fantasy of who she THINKS I am. You are treading on dangerous ground. Madame, I won't ask you again to leave."

Christine sobbed uncontrollably as she left the underground lair.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Too Many Notes

Corrine had slipped in the room to check on Alec, and she found him deep asleep. Her heart ached, and she felt nauseous. She sat softly onto the bed making sure not to wake Alec. She was finally able to let her tears take over her senses.

"I can't stay here. He deserves all the happiness in the world, and if it's with her..." Her next thought made her sob even more. "Then I'll leave him to his happiness."

She stood up and dried her eyes. She looked at her sleeping brother and the tears started up again.

"Poor Alec. He loves Erik so much. Is it really fair of me to separate them?" She knew the answer before she finished the question.

"No, I can't do that to either one of them. I'll go and leave Alec here."

Corrine quickly packed, and left the room. Three feet out of the room, she stopped in her tracks. "No, I can't leave him."

Corrine went back into the room and prepared to take Alec with her.

After Christine left, Erik went to check on Corrine and Alec. His heart came to his throat when he found the empty room. His music box was sitting in the middle of the bed, and a note propped up beside it. With tears in his eyes he read the note:

My dearest Erik,

It breaks my heart to leave you like this, but I must. You deserve to be happy, and Alec has told me how much you love Christine. This is tearing me apart, but I know it's for the best. I know she'll bring you the happiness you richly deserve. I will always love you. You will always have my heart, for now and forever.

With deepest love,

Corrine

Erik crumbled the note to his chest, and let the tears flow.

Richard returned to his room to find his wife gone. She had taken all her belongings with her. He glanced at the desk and found a note addressed to him.

Richard,

The Ghost is going to kill me for what I did to Corrine. I treated her horribly, and she left. She took that thing with her. I just can't stay here. Along with this note, you will find our divorce papers. As of right now, we are no longer married. I am leaving Paris for good. My ship leaves within the hour.

Goodbye Forever,

Martha

Richard read and reread the note over and over before it sank in; she was gone for good. The strange thing was, there was no mention of love at all. Not for him or the children... The children. The thought of his children gone upset him more than anything.

"I should've grown a backbone and demanded that the boy be treated as a son. I always wanted a son. WHY? Why didn't I treat him better?" Richard sobbed.

Three hours later Mme. Giry arrived at the room to report that his orders for the dead stable employee had been completed. She opened the door and found a gun laying by Richard's body, and a single bullet hole in his head.

Mme Giry made her way down to Erik's lair.

"Erik? Are you there?" She yelled from across the lake.

"What is it? Don't you know how dangerous it is down here?" He asked as he helped her across the lake.

"I need to talk to Corrine it's important," She said ignoring his statement.

"What makes you think she's here?"

"Erik, I make it my business to keep an eye on you. I know she and her brother are here. Please fetch her for me."

"She and her brother left." Erik said trying to hide his tears, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, then we'll have to find them," She said with authority in her voice.

"You don't think I haven't tried? I walk the streets every night, and recently I've been bold enough to be out during the day looking for them. Every time I see someone who resembles Corrine or Alec my heart leaps, only for it to fall when the person turns around. I haven't been able to eat or sleep since they left. I love them, and now they're gone. You want to know the worst part about it?"

"What's that?" She asked gently.

"I never told Corrine how much I love her. She doesn't know."

Mme. Giry placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Keep searching Erik. Don't give up. I'll help you look, and I promise we will find them. We have to."

Corrine had seen Erik several times, but managed to stay out of sight. There were a couple times she was afraid Alec would see him, and give them away. Thankfully, Alec was always preoccupied elsewhere. Her brother was more and more withdrawn. At first he cried and begged to go back, now he had stopped crying and speaking all together. It was starting to worry her. She had sold several of her possessions for food, but she wasn't sure how long they could last on their own.

They were walking past a man reading a newspaper, when the front page headline made her lightheaded and dizzy.

Opera Manager found dead

Wife and Children missing

Once she was composed, she walked over to the man.

"Excuse me Monsieur, do you mind if I read the front page of your paper?"

The man slowly lowered his paper to look at her. Corrine gasped at the same time Alec excitedly exclaimed;

"ERIK!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Surprises

Erik wanted nothing more than to pull Corrine into his arms and never let her go. However, a busy street in the middle of the afternoon would've drawn too much attention. It was a miracle he was out here at all during the day, but Corrine was worth it.

"Cori, can we go back with Erik now?"

Corrine saw the hopeful look in her brother's eyes, and then looked at Erik.

"I don't know Alec. Erik has another friend with him now."

Erik saw the pained look in both their eyes, and said gently;

"Corrine, we really do need to talk. Things aren't as they seem, and you are hurting yourself and Alec needlessly. Come back with me Corrine. I can explain everything if you'd let me."

"But what about?..."

"Christine?" Erik interrupted.

At Corrine's slight nod, Erik continued.

"Yes, I loved her, but that's the past. My feelings for her are different now. Corrine, YOU are the one I love."

Corrine started crying at Erik's confession.

"Come with me Corrine," Erik said gently as he led them back to the opera house and away from prying eyes.

Madame Giry was waiting for them, and was relieved to see Corrine and Alec.

"Thank Heavens Erik found you. The reading of the will is in less than 2 hours in the manager's office."

"Corrine, before you freshen up, I do need to talk to you," Erik said a little nervously.

"I better go. The ballet girls are horrible, and their first performance is in less than a week," Mme. Giry said as she left.

Corrine turned toward her brother.

"Alec dear, why don't you go play with your rabbit and monkey," she said returning her gaze toward Erik.

After Alec had left the room, Erik said;

"Corrine, I love you, and I love Alec. You two are as close to a family I'd ever known, and for that I'll always be grateful. It almost destroyed me when I found you two gone. I know it will kill me if you ever left again. I guess what I'm saying is..."

Erik stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Corrine, will you marry me?"

Corrine saw the fear of rejection, and at the same time all the love he had for her reflected in his eyes.

"Erik, I love you too. I would be honored and proud to be your wife."

At that exact moment they both heard cheering coming from the other room. They couldn't help but to laugh. Alec ran out and hugged both of them. Corrine stood up.

"I better get cleaned up and get ready for the reading of father's will. I'm a little frightened'" Corrine said nervously.

"Don't be. Just remember whatever happens Alec and I will be here waiting for you."

Corrine smiled, and left to take a bath and change.

Erik paced the floor the whole time she was gone. It had been 3 hours since she left, and the suspense was getting the better of him. He thought about sneaking up to his hiding place in the manager's office and eavesdrop, but he couldn't do that to Corrine. No, this was something she needed to do alone. All he had to do was be there for her if it was bad news. Alec picked up on his uneasiness.

"Erik?"

Erik stopped his pacing and looked at the boy.

"Erik, I have a question."

Erik, happy for the distraction, sat down and pulled the boy onto his lap.

"What is it?"

"When you marry my sister, what will I call you?"

The question caught him off guard.

"I never thought about it Alec. Maybe this is something that all three of us need to sit down and talk about."

"I suppose, but you want to know what I want to call you?"

"What would that be?"

"I want to call you Papa. I know Corrine is my sister, but she's more like my mamma. I wish I could call her that too."

The thought of this little boy accepting him as a father, touched him deeply.

"Alec, if you want to call me Papa, you may. However, I think you need to talk with your sister about calling her mamma,"

"Okay Erik," Alec said

At that moment Corrine returned.

"Alec,please..."

"I know, I know go play with my rabbit'" Alec interrupted his sister.

Corrine couldn't help but to chuckle. After he left, Erik took Corrine's hand.

"What happened?"Erik asked nervously.

"Erik, we have a lot to talk about. The main thing is I inherited everything. When I say everything, that's including the Opera house."

Erik sighed with relief. The Opera house would go on, and he wouldn't have to break in any new owners.

"Erik, since we're going to be married, I have a big request to ask of you."

"You know you can ask me anything," he said squeezing her hand a little,

Corrine took a deep breath.

"Erik, I think it's time for you to move to the upper levels. I want us to be a normal, respectable family.

Erik jumped to his feet.

"Corrine, I..."

"Please hear me out. You have helped run this Opera house for years. You know every inch of this place. I feel it's time for you to take your rightful place as the ONLY owner."

Erik's head snapped up to look at her.

"What did you say?"

"It's official. I legally signed the Opera House over to you. It is totally and completely yours."

"Corrine, I can't..."

"Of course you can. As of right this minute, you are no longer Opera Ghost, OG, or The Phantom. You are ERIK, the new owner of the Opera Popular.

"But what would everyone think and say?"

"It will take time, but I think once we tell everyone that the Phantom never existed and was only a tale to scare ballet girls in practicing harder, they will forget. Once you take your rightful place, they will only know you as Erik. They will come to respect you. Just imagine how amazing the operas will be. With your personal guidance and musical talent shining on stage, as you, the owner, and his wife watching from box 5, the owner's box. Erik, it's time for you to step out of the shadows, and walk in the sunlight. You deserve this Erik."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: My dear readers,

This is the last and final chapter of Erik and Corrine's life together. It saddens me to know that this is the end of the story. Maybe someday I'll think of a story to bridge the gaps in the lives of Erik, Corrine, and Alec. Thank you dear readers for sticking by me and reading. I have enjoyed and have been touched by each of your comments and reviews. Because of your support and kindness, it has given me the courage to write more POTO stories. Misscemo: You have been there since the beginning, and have reviewed EVERY Chapter. For your devotion to this story, I dedicate this final chapter to you.

Thanks again,

Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters; Alec, Corrine, Richard, and Martha. I also do not own the line from the movie EVER AFTER.

Chapter 20

Epilogue

Erik did take Corrine's advice, and moved to Corrine's parent's old suite. It wasn't easy at first. There was a lot of tension, and everyone was uncomfortable. The young ballet rats who had grown up on the wild tales of "The Phantom of the Opera" did run from him at first, but with Corrine holding his hand as he walked down the corridors, it didn't seem to bother him as much.

The year after Erik took charge of the Opera house, he and Corrine were married in the spring. It was decided by Corrine that a church wedding simply wouldn't do. She wanted something symbolic.

That is how they managed to be married on the stage of the Opera house, with Alec as best man. Everyone affiliated with the Opera house was in attendance. It was a wedding NO ONE wanted to miss. Everyone from the stable boys and set designers, to the ballet rats and the leads and the divas were there.

Corrine was true to her word. Erik did become a respected friend to everyone. Yes, Erik became someone they all trusted.

Everyone that attended the Operas reaped the benefits of Erik's talents, regardless if they noticed or not. Erik was always available to help whenever and wherever he was needed. It was not uncommon to see him discussing and creating blueprints for backgrounds and sets. Singers and musicians alike were constantly asking him to help them with that one line or note they just couldn't quite get right. Everyone strived for perfection, and the desire to please Erik was their motivation.

Three years after taking over, the Opera Populare became the most unique Opera house around. Erik would work all year on his opera that would open every July, at his July galas. His Opera would run July to December. Only the best of the best were chosen to be in his operas. HOWEVER, he did have the more well known operas performed by a cast that were talented, and had potential, but wasn't quite ready for the "original" works. This cast would take the stage Dec. Until the premire of the new opera. Those were the months that everyone in the first cast would be rehearsing for the July gala. With two separate casts and 2 separate orchestras the opera house was bursting with activity year round.

Erik made opera a very important part of his family's life. It was common knowledge that children were simply not taken to the opera. However, Erik saw to that his family was always seen in the owner's box. Along with Corrine and Alec, his two daughters attended every performance. Whether patrons approved or not, they were wise enough not to discuss it. They just accepted it.

Mme. Giry also became a mother figure to Erik and Corrine. She was a frequent and welcome visitor at every dinner.

And what about Alec? It was decided that it would be okay to call Erik and Corrine, Papa and mamma.

He continued to worship the ground that Erik walked on, and even tried to be just like him. The year he turned 13, he co wrote, with Erik's close supervision and expertise, that year's opera. Which was a grand success. By the time he turned 20, he wrote his very first complete opera. At that time, he became Erik's apprentice. As a wedding gift, Erik signed Alec as half owner of the Opera house.

Yes, Erik's life had turned out a lot better than he ever thought possible. With a devoted and loving wife by his side, 3 beautiful children he helped raise, a spectacular opera house, and the respect and acceptance he always dreamed of, he felt as though God was finally smiling down on him.

Erik's life was now pure Heaven. The Heaven he always dreamed of. And as all good stories should end,

They all lived Happily Ever After.

The point my dear readers is that THEY LIVED

The End


End file.
